


shit, i still love you (still see you in bed)

by Wankerville



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 11k of louis fucking harry in his gold boots, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Name Calling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Reality, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Valentine's Day, and someone will probably point that out, bc i dont know, but louis calls harry a slut a few times so idk, dirty talking, harry likes it but it might bother some people so, honestly guys its just 11k of smut, i probably forgot to tag something, idk what the word is, someone pls stab me, that works i guess, there, they do play with temporary tattoos tho, uhg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankerville/pseuds/Wankerville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Harry hums, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth, “I want daddy to fuck me in the gold booties he got me for my birthday.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or, it's valentine's day and harry wants to be fucked in his gold boots</p>
            </blockquote>





	shit, i still love you (still see you in bed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfoot/gifts).



> -guilty whistling- oh what? valentines day was /two/ weeks ago? pffft, i knew that. i couldn't be /mainstream/ and post a /valentines/ fic on /valentines/ day. it's a hispter thing, you wouldnt understand.
> 
> okay but seriously guys i am in this awful slump. like, life slump. which basically translates to writing slump. but not just /any/ writing slump, bc like, it's a /life/ slump, so this is like an extreme writing slump. uHg. what im trying to say is this might be complete shit. like idek. pls still read tho.
> 
> this is dedicated to [noémie](http://irishjuice.tumblr.com/). bless her for her dirty thought.

Louis wakes up on February fourteenth to a snorted giggle and the feel of something cold and wet pressing into his hip. He makes a disgruntled noise, brings a lazy hand to his face, and rubs at his eyes, slowly blinking them open. The giggle only gets louder, and he watches the lump beneath the sheets get closer to his face, a weight present on top of him that he didn’t notice just moments before. A head of brown curls and bright green eyes pokes out from beneath, his fists curled around the edges of the sheet to keep it close to his body, pressed into Louis’ chest.

“You’re awake,” he murmurs happily, biting down on his bottom lip.

A throaty whine escapes from Louis’ mouth, and he turns his head into the pillow, smiling lazily though trying to hide it.

“Don’t move,” Harry says suddenly, and Louis tries to move just because he was told not to, but Harry presses his lips to his cheek and giggles, “Lo- _uu_ , d _on_ ’t.”

He sighs, rolling his eyes fondly and yawning. Then, he feels a small piece of paper with something a bit sticky pressing into his neck, and naturally, his eyebrows line.

“What are-” he stops to clear his throat from the night’s sleep, all groggy and raspy, and tries again, “what’re you doin’?”

Harry’s pretty giggle is all he hears against his cheek, small little kisses trailing to his ear, where Harry presses his lips. A soft breath escapes between them, and he whispers, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Lou.”

His mouth then covers the piece of paper he is holding to Louis’ neck, a slow, wet tongue lapping over it.

Louis moans quietly, eyelids shifting down at the feeling of his boy sucking gently on his neck and licking over the piece of paper. He could easily fall back to sleep, Harry’s heat on top of him, keeping him grounded to the bed, his head snuggled into the pillow, and the slow swirl of Harry’s tongue, spit gathering all over the specific spot. Louis’ too hazy to think about what it could be, so he sinks into the press of their bodies and lets his baby do what he wants. This is what his home really is: under the covers, warm and naked and sleepy, with brown curls tucked away in the crook of his neck. That’s what he really wants forever.

Harry hums against his neck, pulling his lips away carefully with a string of spit following, connecting his mouth to the spot his mouth has indented. He sighs in satisfaction, slowly peeling the piece of paper back and examining his work, and that’s when Louis finally realises what it is that he has done.

“Perfect,” he says happily, shifting his hips that are over Louis’ and biting his lip.

“What’d’ya do?” Louis asks, his eyelids hooded like the rest of his boneless body.

Harry hums, smiling smugly, “Jus’ gave you a new tattoo is’all.”

His eyes open again now that he knows he was right, shaking his head at Harry with this too big smile, “What did’ya give me, baby boy?”

Harry’s eyes sparkle, thick eyelashes meeting his cheekbones in slow, slur-like blinks. He reaches over to Louis’ night table and grabs his phone. It’s there because he knows that no matter what, he’ll end up on that side of the bed anyway, either on top or under or pressed into some random position against Louis.

He slides the screen to the camera app, holding it up, and right as he takes the picture Louis makes a silly face.

Harry giggles at the picture, absolutely beaming, and he bounces on Louis, “S’my new background for _sure_ ,” he says excitedly, clicking away on his phone.

Louis only groans, though, his hands moving to Harry’s hip to still his exciting shifting because his dick is hard enough just from waking up.

“Jus’ lemme see it already,” he whines, pouting at Harry.

“Oh, oh!” Harry’s eyes widen eagerly, “Don’t move, don’t move!” he repeats, and Louis hears the camera snick again. “This one’s even better, Lou.”

Louis sighs dramatically, rolling his eyes as he waits expectantly for Harry to finish changing his background photo, _again_. He watches Harry’s face as his smile only grows, his eyes glazing over with this gross fondness as he stares at his phone.

“Look at you,” he finally murmurs softly, shoving his phone into Louis’ face.

Louis thinks the picture is honestly awful. His hair is shit and his eyes are tired; his lips all chapped and making it look like there is a bunch of little canyons running down them. There’s also this fake tattoo of a red lipstick mark right on his neck.

He snorts, rolling his head and give Harry a ‘ _really?_ ’ look.

Harry just beams, setting his phone back down on the nightstand before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Louis’ lips. He pulls away, only to lean in and peck him again, and again; small peals of laughter falling from his lips as Louis tries to capture them for a longer amount of time. Eventually, Louis just snakes his arms around Harry’s waist and tugs him down, swallowing the squeak that falls from his surprised lips.

“C’mon,” Harry murmurs happily, kissing Louis with a dramatic, smacking noise, “we should get up.”

Louis snorts in response, eyes crinkling shut, “Why?” he laughs, “that’s a terrible idea!”

Harry giggles again, nuzzling Louis’ neck and kissing the fake tattoo, “Its valentine’s day! We gotta get up!”

“Mhhm,” Louis hums, making a silly face, “but not if our plans involve the bed.”

“ _Plans_?”

Louis raises an eyebrow, hand trailing down Harry’s back to grope his little bare bum.

The curly haired boy lets out a small noise, smiling. “What does Louis Tomlinson want for Valentine’s day, then?”

“I want,” Louis trails off, thinking, because the thing is, there is an endless amount of things he can ask for. To say they’re experimental is an understatement; they’ve kinkshamed every house they have had or do have, and - it’s not because their sex life ever got boring, it’s because they don’t ever _want_  it to get boring.

“Don’t know?” Harry asks, eyebrows furrowed as he stares down at Louis.

He blushes slightly, looking back to Harry’s eyes. He didn’t even realise he was quiet for so long because honestly, he knows what he wants. “I do know.”

Harry tilts his head, lips quirked in a small smile, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he replies breathlessly, biting his lip, “I want - to play today. Be daddy.”

Harry’s eyes sparkle beyond comparison, and he whispers seriously whilst tracing Louis’ jaw, “Love when you’re my daddy.”

“Love it too, baby,” he chuckles, tightening his grip around him, “What does my little Harry want today?”

Harry hums, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth, “I want daddy to fuck me in the gold booties he got me for my birthday.”

“Mmm,” he tilts his head, eyes widening in surprise, “daddy can definitely do that.”

Harry bites his lip harder. His hands move to the sides of Louis’ head and he twirls his fingers into the tips of hair behind his ears. “And my scarf?” he asks hopefully.

Louis smirks, running his hands from Harry’s bum and up his back, over his shoulders and down his arms, taking hold of his boy’s wrists. He squeezes them gently, murmuring, “Yeah? Want me to tie you up, darling?”

“Please.”

Louis squeezes Harry’s wrists tighter, making him whimper. “‘s too bad,” he murmurs, “can’t tie you up with your new scarf, baby.”

Harry pouts, eyebrows furrowing, “But why, daddy?”

“Because,” he smirks, “got something just for today to use instead.”

Harry’s breath gets stuck somewhere in his throat, and when it comes out it does so unevenly, his eyelids becoming hooded as he sucks on his bottom lips. This small little noise escapes from the back of his throat, and he swallows as Louis smirks at him

“Like the sound of that, huh?”

Harry nods quickly, his hair falling into his face as he does so.

“Go get your boots, then, baby,” he commands softly, releasing Harry’s wrists. Harry immediately scrambles off of him, getting out from under the duvets and smiling flush at Louis, before running off. It makes _Louis_  smile, watching his baby nearly skip his bare bum out of their bedroom. His boy is just so precious, full of want and need and trust with him, but also has this heart of affection and love and givingness.

He runs his hand over his stomach as he waits, tilting his head to look down at his hip and to see what little tattoo Harry was putting on his skin there before he had woken up. He laughs, too, staring at the yellow smiley face that has big puckered lips, kissing a heart in the direction of his dick. Of course Harry would.

When Harry comes back, he has a hair tie between his teeth and a golden boot in each hand, his dimples poking through his cheeks endearingly. He crawls back onto the bed, sitting down beside Louis on his knees with his feet tucked under his bum. “So you can put my hair up, daddy,” he murmurs, taking Louis’ hand in his own and slipping the hair tie onto Louis’ wrist.

Louis ignores what Harry says, eyes raking over Harry’s thick little thighs and up to his crotch. He is half hard, his cock lying against his hip and painted in a pretty pink blush. Lifting his hand, he slides his fingers up one of his baby’s thighs, tracing his thumb over the tip and watching as Harry’s cock twitches at the feather-light touch.

“Daddy?” Harry breathes, stomach muscles visibly fluttering as he resists the urge to push into the friction.

“Get the blankets off the bed,” is his response. He pulls his hand away, finally looking up to see that Harry’s eyes are dark and glossy, full of so much longing. He does as Louis says, though, setting his boots up by the pillows, and quickly pulling the duvets and sheets off of their bed, gathering them in a pile on the floor. When he is done, he stands beside the pile, feet pointed inward and hands clasped in front of himself, watching Louis sit up against the headboard of their bed.

“C’mon then, darling,” he murmurs, spreading his legs and patting the space between them. Harry nods, crawling onto the bed and between the ‘v’ of his’ legs. Just a twirl of Louis’ finger and he knows to turn around, letting his back face Louis as he sits down with his feet beneath his bum once again.

Louis tuts, wrapping his arms around Harry’s tummy and pulling him back further, nearly pressing them together. He attaches his lips to the back of Harry’s neck, kissing gently down his shoulders and back up, hands sliding down Harry’s stomach to his hips. When he kisses up to his neck, he shifts, his words curling around the shell of Harry’s ear, “ _Mine_.”

Harry gasps, hips bucking forward involuntarily, the soft sound of Louis’ chuckle dripping into his ear. Louis’ hands are off his hips, and he feels him move. He glances back over his shoulder to see that Louis is reaching over to the nightstand and opening the second drawer, lifting a flannel that’s tucked inside. He pulls out a little box, completely plain.

“Don’t be naughty now, love,” he says softly, sitting back up with the box in hand. Harry nods, swallowing thickly and looking forward like he supposed to. Louis continues against the shell of his ear, running his hands down his arms and stopping at the inside of his elbows. He tugs his wrists behind his back, nails digging into the delicate skin, “you know what happens when you’re naughty.”

Harry gasps, biting his lip, “Y-yes, daddy.”

Louis wraps as much of his hand around both of Harry’s wrists as he can, taking the top off of the little box and pulling out the long strip of fabric. It’s golden, soft and silky as not to hurt his baby, and it glimmers when it hits the light. Decidedly, he drags the fabric over Harry’s shoulder and across his chest, smirking when the boy shivers under the cool silk dragging across his skin.

Then he whimpers, murmuring in breathless awe, “Matches my boots.”

Harry’s soft voice makes Louis smile into his neck, pressing his lips into the creamy skin. “I knew how much you liked your boots, baby, thought I might get something like it, but more - private,” he chuckles softly, “seems that you want both, though, huh?”

He can hear his boy swallow, shaking his head slowly.

Louis smirks again, “That’s okay, you can have both, love,” he murmurs, tying Harry’s wrist together carefully with the gold coloured piece of fabric. “You just want the world to see the boots your daddy fucked you in, huh?” he whispers against the back of his neck, tugging at the restraints that are tying Harry’s wrists together.

“Yes,” Harry breathes, already so worked up, slipping faster and faster into that mind space, his favourite place.

Louis gently runs his fingers through Harry’s hair, gathering it into a fist at the back of his head. He presses a kiss to Harry’s shoulder, before giving his hair a sharp tug, yanking his head back and receiving a small yelp in return. “Such a slut, aren’t you? Like knowing people fawn over the boots you're about to get fucked in. Get off on it, don’t you?”

Harry nods rapidly, closing his eyes and moaning when Louis yanks his hair again to keep his head still, “Yes, daddy. Slut- slut for you, only you,” another tug, “get off on it. Love knowing ‘m gonna think of you fucking me, daddy.”

Louis chuckles again, quickly wrapping the hair tie that Harry slid on his wrist around Harry’s hair, forming a messy little bun. He then gets up on his knees and pushes Harry forward, carefully though, so that his head falls into the mattress and his arse is in the air. Running his hand down Harry’s back, he softly gropes the perky white bum that presents itself to him; pulling his hand back and giving a light smack to one of the cheeks. It makes a low moan form in Harry’s throat, and Louis just loves how he is so reactive to every touch he is offered.

“Lay down,” he commands, pushing on the small of Harry’s back gently to further enforce his words. “Legs up,” he adds, and after Harry is laid down on his tummy, hands secured behind his back, he lifts his lower legs, leaving his knees still pressed into the mattress.

“Good boy,” Louis praises, squeezing one of his thighs as physical consolation. He grabs one of Harry’s golden boots, unzipping the side. “Being so good for Daddy, you know that?” he murmurs quietly, carefully slipping the boot over Harry’s toes and then the heel, zipping it up. He grabs the other, places a small kiss to the arch of his Harry’s foot, and puts the boot on the same way.

“Down,” he murmurs, hands wrapping around Harry’s legs above where the boots cover, and he pushes them down so he is sprawled on the mattress. “Can you get back on your knees for me now, darling?”

Harry doesn’t respond, instead proves to Louis he can be shimmying his knees up the bed, little bum wiggling into the air.

Louis hums contently, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his boy’s pretty bum, before getting off of their the bed.

“If you don’t mind,” he starts, standing up and finally stretching his body from sleep, “‘M’gonna go shower and brush my teeth.”

Harry whimpers, bucking his hips, but his now fully hard cock finds no relief, no friction.

“Are you okay with that, baby?” he asks with genuine concern, “colour?”

Harry's breath comes out uneven, and the words are so beautifully mumbled, “Green. Very green, I-”

Louis smirks, running his thumb over Harry's bottom lip, "No moving, baby."

In the shower, Louis’ thoughts are all on Harry, his baby boy; all tied up and hard, toes curling in his pretty gold boots. He pictures him slipping down off his knees, slowly beginning to rub his flushed red cock into the mattress, little whimpers falling from his billowy lips. It makes him groan, his own cock getting harder and harder, and he finds himself tugging on his cock rather than simply soaping it.

He stops soon enough, sighing and grabbing his razor on an afterthought. He knows how much Harry loves when he shaves his crotch; he knows that Harry loves to nuzzle the soft, sensitive skin, lick and suck at it. Harry has always been that way. The first time he shaved his own legs, he loved it so much he couldn’t keep his hands off himself, always touching and asking Louis to touch them, too.

Wrapping himself in a towel, he begins to slowly brush his teeth, wanting to drag this ‘thing’ out as much as possible within a comfortable and safe time. He flosses, swishes mouthwash, and dries off any part of himself that isn’t yet dry.

Whilst rubbing aloe lotion over his freshly shaven crotch, he considers shaving the stubble that has gathered on his jaw and upper lip. The only reasons he actually decides against it though, is because he loves the way Harry shivers when his cheek is pressed against his neck, and loves it even more when he is between his thighs and making him whimper from the burn that comes with it.

He notices a package of open Valentine’s Day temporary tattoos in the corner of the bathroom counter whilst he is hanging his towel up, and he smirks. Quietly, he slides one of the sheets of tattoos out, giving a quick glance to them, then holds them behind his back with a satisfied grin.

When he opens the bathroom door into the bedroom, Harry’s eyes immediately flicker open, a wrecked, “ _Daddy?_ ” falling from his breathless lips. Louis’ hard, _god_ , has been since he woke up, but that’s aside the point, because the point _is_ , is that if he wasn’t hard, he would be completely chubbed by now just from the sound of Harry whimpering in that desperate, broken voice.

“Were you a good boy?” he murmurs softly, eyes trailing from his flushed cheeks and bitten lips to his thighs, quivering in the same position Louis last saw him in. His cock is still unbearably hard, a pretty pink and dripping precum onto the bed.

“Yes, daddy,” he breathes, “always good for you.”

Louis simply hums, walking back over to their bed where Harry lies. He keeps his hand holding the temporary tattoos behind his back, getting on the bed at the side and kneeing his way behind Harry’s bum. Once he sets the tattoos down, he smooths his hands over Harry’s arse and over his arched back, pushing down and feeling the tenseness of his muscles.

“Lay down, darling. It’s okay,” he murmurs gently, rubbing the back of his boy’s thighs. Harry replies with a relieved sigh, letting his legs stretch out so he is lying on his tummy again, gasping when his cock knocks against the mattress and he lays on top of it.

“There you go,” Louis soothes, “‘s’that better for you, baby?”

Harry nods quickly, eyebrows furrowed. “Hard,” he murmurs thickly.

“Yeah?” Louis says distractedly, rummaging through the drawer for the flannel that covered the box from earlier. After finding it, he grabs his water bottle off the nightstand and spins the cap off. “Does it hurt, darling?”

Harry whimpers, hips grinding into the mattress, “Yes, yes, Daddy. Hurts.”

Louis is sat back on his knees, feet under his bum as he tears out the tattoo he wants to use. “If you need to baby boy, you can hump the bed.”

Harry moans, hips moving involuntarily, and Louis looks up, smiling as he watches, “That’s what you needed, huh? Need something touching your cock?”

Harry nods quickly, lips parted and eyes closed tightly.

“Just no coming. Can you do that for daddy?”

“Yes,” Harry whispers, nails digging into his palms that are tied behind his back, “No coming, just for daddy.”

“Good boy,” Louis praises, placing the piece of paper with the temporary tattoo on Harry’s bum cheek. He dips the corner of the flannel into the top of the water bottle, tipping it upside down and letting water soak the edge of the flannel. He sits up on his knees, spreading his legs and straddling Harry’s thighs, putting a hand on Harry’s hip to steady him so he can press the tattoo into his bum.

He places the wet corner of the flannel onto the temporary tattoo, loving the way Harry's hips jerk at the cold feeling. Then Harry’s giggling, though breathlessly, " _Da-_ ddy!" he squeaks, moving his bum a little, "those are _mine_!"

Louis spanks the arsecheek that doesn't have a tattoo being pressed to it, watching the bit of red fade as his arse jiggles.

"And you're mine," he murmurs, slowly peeling back the piece of paper, "so that means these are as well."

Harry’s moan is filthy, and he wiggles his bum, trying to look over his shoulder, but he frowns, discovering he can't see it. "Daddy," he whines softly, pouting.

"Hush, baby," he murmurs, un-straddling his thighs and flipping him over so Harry is on his back, "just claiming what's mine."

Harry whimpers. He already knows that Louis used the sparkly black tattoo that spelled out ‘mine,’ and it makes him feel so good, so hard, so _daddy’s_.

Louis sets the water bottle and other items back on the bedside table, meeting Harry's glazed eyes.

"You shaved."

He smiles smugly, nodding, "All for you, darling."

Harry’s glossy eyes sparkle and a pretty, little smile covers his red lips, “For me?”

“For who else would it be, baby?” he murmurs, crawling to Harry’s shoulders and straddling them, careful to not support himself on his chest, though, since his hands are tied behind his back and he doesn’t want to hurt him. He takes hold of his cock, stroking himself slowly above Harry’s lips.

“No one,” Harry answers possessively, “Jus’ for me.”

He licks his lips, watching as precum slowly dribbles out of Louis' pink tip and down the underside. A thick whine escapes from him, so desperate to lick, just have a little taste.

"Jus' for you," Louis reassures quietly, lowering his cock and letting his wet tip run over Harry's awaiting lips. Harry opens his mouth, suckling over Louis' head and licking up every drop of precum until Louis pulls away with a tut. "Don't be greedy now, love.”

Harry pouts, providing the perfect opportunity for Louis to rub his cock over his lips, smearing precum over them and making them shine with the sticky wetness. A low whine drags its way off of his tongue, and his lips split open a sliver as a way to ask for Louis’ cock.

Louis smiles at him, reaching down and cupping Harry’s cheek like it is the most precious thing in the world, adoring the way Harry leans into his touch, his lips still open because he’s so desperate for cock.

“Yeah?” Louis murmurs, raising an eyebrow. He gets another breathless whine, which only makes him smirk again. Slowly, he pushes his cock between Harry’s plump lips, feeding him his cock and watching him take it like the good little boy he is. Harry moans as it slides into his mouth, tongue massaging the underside and encouraging Louis to give him more. He does, too; gives it all to him so the hand that was on the base of his cock is now holding Harry’s bun and supporting his head so he can fit him in his mouth easier. He stays like that; letting his dick sit in Harry’s mouth, tongue lapping at it best he can, and Louis- Louis enjoys the gentle suckling and hollowing of his baby’s cheeks, his thumb tracing the length of his own cock from how it is bulging obscenely from his boy’s channelled cheeks.

Harry hums around his cock, getting Louis to look into his eyes rather than to be tracing his lips. When he does, he sees that Harry’s eyes are black, blinking slowly, and he can feel him subtly trying to rock his head so he can suck his dick properly.

“Want me to fuck your mouth, baby?” he murmurs softly, still petting at Harry’s cheek with a gentle smile.

Harry nods best he can, humming his consent.

“Alright darling, daddy’s gonna put those pretty lips to use.”

Louis pulls Harry’s head back by his bun, soft moan falling from his lips as he pushes Harry’s head forward again, meeting halfway with a gentle thrust of his hips. Harry gags, throat constricting around the length in his mouth, and he bucks his own hips forward, his untouched cock pouring out precum all over his tummy. By the second thrust, he has tears in his eyes and Louis’ grunting softly above him, his cock sliding back out of his mouth and in again with more fervour each time.

He pushes his dick all the way into Harry’s mouth, groaning at the feeling of his boy’s throat fluttering around his tip, and he absolutely soaks in it, the feeling, Harry’s mouth. When Harry’s breathing starts to seem a bit too ragged a bit too fast, he pulls him off of his cock by his hair. Harry catches his breath, breathing deeply through his nose and panting, whilst Louis rubs his cock over his lips and cheek, smearing his spit and precum over his pretty face. Harry keens at the touches, leaning into the heat of Louis’ cock when it presses against his cheeks, moaning filthily when Louis slaps him with it. His own cock twitches, creating a pool of precum on his tummy.

Louis smirks, knowing his boy so well. He releases Harry’s hair, letting him lay on the mattress again. With his free hand, he reaches behind himself, and runs his fingers through the translucent stickiness on his baby’s tummy, gathering it on his fingertips.

“Getting all messy, aren’t you?” he murmurs teasingly, smearing Harry’s precum over the tip of his own swollen cock, “messy and I haven’t even touched you yet.”

Harry blushes a deep red, cheeks just barely pinker than his natural sex flush. His eyes flutter close as he turns his head to the side, trying to hide against the mattress. It only makes Louis frown, curling one of his fingers under Harry’s chin.

“Don’t hide, baby,” he murmurs soothingly, “love that you get so worked up for daddy.”

Harry sniffles, eyes wide and shiny, and he nods.

Louis smiles down at him, running his thumb over his puffy lips in an act of reassurance, watching Harry’s eyes flicker back to his cock again.

“More?” Harry asks, his voice entirely wrecked and so, so youthfully precious.

“Yeah?” he asks fondly, slipping his hand under Harry’s head again and taking hold of his messy hair bun to support him. Slowly, he lowers his cock so it hovers above Harry’s awaiting mouth, “want more of daddy’s cock?”

“Please,” he whispers, lips parting after he says it, eyes watching as he and Louis’ mixed precum begins to drip down his cock, mouth absolutely watering for it.

Louis smirks, murmuring a soft, ‘ _of course, darling,_ ’ before shoving his cock back between Harry’s lips and into his wet mouth. This time, he doesn’t take it slowly, instead fucks into the heat at a quick pace that has Harry gagging, spit dripping from the corners of his mouth and down his chin. Tears stream down his face in the same way, his eyes open and watching Louis’ expressions as he fucks his face; the way his lips are slightly parted and eyebrows furrowed, watching his cock disappear between his lips.

He hums around his length, cock becoming impossibly hard with the spaced whispers of ‘ _uh- fuck yeah, baby,_ ’ that fall from Louis’ lips. His hips buck up without his permission, desperate for more friction of his own, _anything_. Louis bites his lip.

“Jus’ a little longer, baby,” he grunts, slowing his hips and beginning to fuck his baby’s mouth much more deliberately, enjoying the wet heat surrounding him and the slurping noises from Harry. He sighs, rocking his hips leisurely, adding in, “give daddy a little more and then he’ll play with you all you want.”

Harry’s eyes widen in anticipation, and he hums around Louis’ cock again with enthusiasm; running his tongue over the head of his length when it’s pulling out, and swirling around the underside as Louis’ cock thrusts back in.

“Wanna get fucked in your pretty boots, don’t you?” he murmurs breathlessly, pulling out until only the dark head of his cock remains between Harry’s puffy red lips, and Harry immediately knows what to do; he begins swirling and lapping his tongue over the swollen tip, “get fucked like the little slut you are, huh?”

Harry whimpers, his hips snapping off the bed again, and Louis fucks his mouth quickly one, two, three more times before pulling out completely. Harry’s breathing is harsh and ragged, strained little coughs coming up his throat. Louis gets off from on top of him so he can breathe easier, and quickly lies down beside him, pulling him into his chest.

“So good for me,” he murmurs, letting his baby catch his breath, “always so good for me, you know that?”

Harry coughs again, but nods nonetheless, tilting his head up and giving Louis a hazy smile, eyes foggy and shining. Louis returns the smile, leaning down, and pecking his baby's lips softly. His hand that is cupping Harry’s face runs over his swollen lips, then down his neck and chest. He runs his thumb over one of Harry’s pretty erect nipples, smirking when he hears the quick inhale of breath.

“So good for daddy,” he whispers, fingertips trailing down to his boy’s bellybutton and circling it, “I think you deserve something in return, don’t you?”

Louis knows that Harry will never admit that he _deserves_  it in return, but this special thing they have - it just would never work if it wasn't acknowledged and if they both pretended that every touch shouldn’t be returned. So he slides his hand down, one resting on his hip and the other wrapping around Harry’s flushed, wet cock and stroking him slowly. Harry gasps at the first touch, hips bucking up whilst his teeth dig into his bottom lip, able to feel every drop of precum that blurts from his cock.

“Stay still,” Louis murmurs against his ear, kissing his temple as he slowly pumps the boy, thumb rubbing over the tip of his sensitive cock and making him squirm. He flicks his wrist quickly, tightening his grip around Harry’s length, making the boy whimper.

“Daddy.”

“What is it, baby?” he asks quietly, hand tucked behind his boy’s head, keeping him close to his chest.

“Want you to fuck me, Daddy,” he murmurs shyly, little huffs of breath escaping his lips with each tug of his cock and Louis smiles.

He gets back on his knees and flips Harry over, making the boy gasp at the sudden action. Next, he knees his way behind and then between Harry’s spread legs, slipping his hands beneath Harry’s thighs and the bed, pulling him up so his head is in the mattress and he is on his knees again, arse in the air.

Making a noise of delight, he lays a surprising smack to Harry’s arse, humming thoughtfully at the way his pretty arse bounces from the quick contact. Carefully, he traces over the sparkly black ‘ _mine_ ’ tattoo, smirking to himself and laying another slap to Harry’s arse that has him yelping. Then, he is spreading the boy’s cheeks and burying his face between them, licking a thick strip over his pretty hole. Harry gasps, moving his arse backwards and Louis indulges him, circling his tongue around his puckered entrance and sucking on it, all the things needed to make Harry a quivering mess.

Before it can get too far along, Louis pulls back, licking over his lips and enjoying the sweet taste of his boy.

“This arse is all mine, isn’t it, love?”

Harry nods into the mattress, whimpering and pushing his arse back, desperate for more of Louis’ tongue. All he gets, though, is another swift smack to the arse.

“I said, this arse is all mine, isn’t it?” he repeats firmly, smoothing a palm over the arsecheek he had slapped before, soothing the light, red skin.

“Yes-yes daddy,” Harry breathes, nodding his head quickly, “all yours, only yours.”

Louis smirks at the response and spreads Harry’s cheeks again, “That’s right, baby. All daddy’s.”

Then he is back between his little bum, licking fervently over the pink entrance, swirling his tongue and getting Harry so wet he is _dripping_. Lightly, he nips the tight rim with his teeth, causing Harry to buck forward with a loud, throaty whine, and Louis smirks against his pretty hole, repeating the action once more before licking over him again. It’s not until he spreads Harry’s arse open impossibly wide, and buries his tongue _inside_  of Harry, that the boy’s thighs begin to quiver and wrecked sobs start to fill the air. Tears stream down the boys flushed cheeks, hands tugging desperately at his restraints in hopes he can get a hand around his neglected cock. Louis only smirks against his hole, though, licking further inside, tasting every inch of how sweet his baby boy is, moaning from how hot and tight he is around just his tongue and how he wants nothing more than to get his cock inside there instead, feel those velvet walls close around his throbbing cock as he fucks his baby just the way he likes it.

Harry hiccups from how overwhelmed he is, his thighs ready to give out, and Louis finally pulls his tongue out of Harry’s heat, kissing over his hole as he gathers spit on his tongue inside of his mouth. Slowly, he slips the tip of his tongue back in, letting the spit that he gathered there dribble over Harry’s sensitive entrance and over his taint, before diving back in. He eats him out vigorously, jaw beginning to hurt from the position, but he loves it. He lets Harry’s arse cheeks close around his face a bit, that way his boy can feel the burn of his stubble as he licks and suck and bites at his now swollen rim, adding to the intense feelings coursing through him. Purposely, instead of flicking his tongue, he moves his entire head as he licks flatly over him, letting the burn drag over him and make him whimper in want and need.

It’s not until Harry’s legs literally collapse on him, minutes of having to teeter on edge, and a triple amount of time of having Louis’ tongue inside his arse making him overwhelmed beyond comprehension, that Louis does finally stop licking over his hole. Instead, he lets Harry fall onto the mattress, legs spread and hips bucking relentlessly into the bed, sobs and whimpers and dirty moans falling from his lips, nails digging into his hands and he is just so, _so_  far gone.

And Louis loves when he gets like this, so desperate and needy and overwhelmed. It makes it all that much better when he spreads his knees, forcing Harry to spread his own legs wider, and puts his hands on his hips, pinning him to the mattress.

"Naughty," he smirks, spreading his knees a fraction more open and making Harry whimper.

"Sorry- daddy, I-I- sorry, _please_ ," he cries, arching his back and trying to rub into the mattress more despite getting in trouble for it.

"You're sorry, huh?" Louis asks, letting his nails dig into the boy’s hips, "if you're sorry why'd you do it in the first place, hm?"

"I-" he whimpers, slowly stopping his frantic movements for more friction, "hurts- couldn't- _daddy._ "

Louis tuts, digging his nails into Harry’s hips until the boy is passed whimpering and he is sure that crescent shaped moons will be there tomorrow. He lets go of his boy’s hips once he trusts he won't start chasing his orgasm again, and he quickly grabs the lube from the nightstand.

“Looks like you’re just impatient today, huh little one?” he murmurs thoughtfully.

Harry whines softly, a soft hiccup leaving his bitten lips as he struggles to stay still, so close yet still so far away. He ends up closing his legs again around Louis, desperate for anything at all.

“Shh, darling,” Louis murmurs softly, setting the lube on the mattress and spreading Harry’s legs open again. He smooths a palm down Harry’s back and gently squeezes one of his hands that is contained there, “You’re okay, baby. You’re gonna be alright, daddy’ll take care of you.”

Harry nods, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Need you to calm down for daddy, okay? Need to open that pretty bum of yours up so daddy can take care of you. You keep doing this ‘m’not gonna fuck you at all.”

He sucks in an audible breath, nodding his head again, “Okay, daddy,” his eyes squeeze shut, voice hoarse, “please hurry.”

Louis squeezes his hand in reassurance, leaning over him and pressing loving kisses to the smooth plain of his back. Releasing Harry’s restrained hand, he grabs the bottle of lube and pours a bit onto his fingers, rubbing it between the pads of his fingertips to warm it up, whilst his other hand gropes one of Harry’s arsecheeks. Harry pushes back into the touch immediately, eyes still closed, but he mewls at each touch given to him, so thankful.

“Alright,” Louis says whilst spreading Harry’s cheeks and tracing his finger around his pink and spit-slick hole, his voice gentle in tone, “gonna take care of you now.”

Slowly, he pushes one of his fingers inside, feeling Harry’s walls close around him. He slides it back out with just as much carefulness, pushing back in with a second finger added to start stretching him out more. He gets a soft ‘ _mmm daddy,_ ’ in response, along with Harry arching his back to try and get more inside himself.

“Good?” Louis murmurs, pulling them out and sliding them back in, scissoring him, trying to stretch his little hole open as much as possible.

“ _Yes,_ ” he breathes, “yes, daddy. More- please,” he moans, squeaking out this tiny noise when Louis curls his fingers and brushes across his sweet spot. A filthy moan spills from his mouth when Louis starts pressing down on that spot more firmly, rubbing over his prostate again and again and making him writhe where he lays.

Louis knows when Harry can take three, has fingered him open enough to know just by the little noises he makes when exactly he is able to go further, take more, stretch him out just a bit extra. It never stops him from asking anyway, though. Because sometimes Harry wants his special spot rubbed until he is leaking come everywhere, having it slowly milked from him, and other times, he just likes to enjoy Louis’ fingers wiggling inside of him, teasing him for as long as he can take it.

“Want another, baby?” he asks as he spreads his fingers apart toward his rim, doing so in slow movements so he doesn’t hurt his baby. He doesn’t add the third until Harry nods his head, these little breaths escaping through his lips as he tries to push back further on what is inside of him. When Louis finally does breach him with a third finger, a loud whine emits from Harry, and he begins fucking himself back on Louis’ nimble fingers, making himself quiver in the indulgence, his hole already feeling fuller. Louis encourages his desperate rutting with gentle, feather-like kisses to the bottom of his spine, wanting nothing more than to either bury his cock deep inside of his baby’s arse or at least be able to wank himself to the miraculous sight.

“C’mon darling, that’s right, use daddy’s fingers to open yourself up,” he says, tone sweet and wispy, pressing the words into his skin above his bum and bathing in the soft grunts of Harry’s voice, the hopeless jerks of his thighs.

Finally, he whines, loud like he is about to burst into even more tears. “Daddy, _can’t_ \- can’t do it- need help.”

Louis hushes him quietly, pulling his fingers out despite Harry’s breathy protests. He leans over his back, kissing his tense shoulders up to his neck. “I got you,” he whispers.

He wraps an arm around Harry’s stomach and his other around his shoulders and chest, pulling the trembling boy up so he is sitting on his spread knees. He falls back against Louis’ chest, head falling back further to rest on Louis’ shoulder. Louis’ hand that is wrapped around his waist slips down, bumping against Harry’s cock that is wet and bobbing against his tummy. Slowly, he wraps his hand around his baby’s cock, leaving his grip feather-like and teasing. Then, when he is sure his boy is steady leaning back against his chest, he unwraps the arm from around his shoulders and brings them down to the boys arse. He spreads him open with his thumb and pinkie, wasting no time in entering the boy with three fingers all at once.

Harry’s cock spills a sinful amount of precum down his length, which catches on Louis’ slow moving fist. With that, Louis removes his hand from his flushed dick, moving his wet fingers up to Harry’s mouth and shoving them inside with no explanation. Harry’s loud whines silence as he sucks on Louis’ fingers, slowly rocking his hips down onto the ones tucked snugly in his arse.

“That’s it baby, fuck daddy’s fingers,” Louis whispers in his ear, trying to control himself from rubbing his own cock against Harry’s smooth back.

Harry gasps, lips parted with heavy breaths and Louis' fingers as he rocks down desperately. Finally, Louis curls the fingers in Harry’s arse, and he moans, loud and broken. His hips stutter as he bites down on the fingers in his mouth. Even Louis groans from it, the fingers he has inside of Harry curling even more, digging into his tight fuck walls.

"More, more- _oh_ -" he sputters around the fingers in his mouth, his chin dripping with spit. Louis starts fucking them into his mouth to quiet his loudening pleads, overwhelming the boy and making him gasp for air.

"Quiet now, love," he whispers against his ear, grazing the boy’s earlobe with his teeth.

Harry whimpers a moan as his reply, nodding fervently. Finally, Louis removes his wet fingers from Harry's mouth and trails them downwards, thumbing over one of his pretty nipples and making him squirm with a huffy breath. Louis rolls it between his fingertips, tugging with gentle fingertips, and Harry starts to ride his fingers faster, more messily, losing all the finesse he once contained.

That's when he cries, "Cock, daddy. Need your - please, _please_ \- need it, daddy- _oh_."

He moves the hand that's playing with his baby's nipples to his hip, nails digging into his love handles to still him. His hole drips with bits of lube and spit when Louis pulls his fingers out, his hole clenching and ready to be filled. Louis is mesmerised by how gorgeous it is, ignoring Harry’s small whines and admiring his wrecked little hole.

"Stay still," he eventually whispers, pulling his hands from Harry completely. He grabs the lube from on top the bed again, but instead of squirting it into his own hand, he squirts it into Harry's hands that are tied behind his back. Throwing the bottle elsewhere, he nudges his cock against Harry's bound hands. He whines in the process, completely dazed and confused to what Louis is trying to do.

"Get me ready, slut,” he grunts, pushing the head of his cock against Harry’s fingers.

Harry blinks, understanding now what Louis wants from him. He fists his hand around his dick, letting Louis fuck up into the hole he creates, the lube inside slicking him up.

"That's it," he murmurs, one hand holding the base of his cock, the other gripping Harry's shoulder as he rocks his hips up, "such a good boy."

Harry whines pitifully, squeezing Louis' dick harder and grumbling in a tone of need, "fuck _me,_ now."

It earns him a swift slap to the arse, Louis hissing in his ear, "I’ll fuck you when I'm ready to fuck you,” he slaps his arse again, asking louder, “do you understand?”

Harry whimpers, nodding his head so fast he fears he may get whiplash. “Yes.”

Louis grabs him by his hair bun, pulling his head back, “Yes, _who_?”

“Y-yes, _daddy._ ”

Louis smirks, letting go of Harry’s hair and putting his hand on the boy’s hip. With the base of his cock in his hand, he pulls away from the slick hands he had been fucking. He rubs the head of his cock down the rest of Harry’s back, down to the cleft of his boy’s arse where he pushes just a bit more. His precum dribbles down the cleft of his bum, down between his cheeks, and Louis doesn’t quite know why that’s so beautiful to him, but it is. It’s even better when it's his cock sliding between his boy’s cheeks, rubbing over his rim slowly, catching on his rim a couple of times.

Harry wiggles his bum, trying to subtly push himself back. Louis digs his nails into the boy’s hips, his way of telling him to be still and stop being naughty. Slowly, he runs his cock down the rest of Harry’s arse, mumbling quietly, “Sit up a bit, baby.”

Harry follows Louis’ instruction, standing on his knees rather than sitting on them with his feet below his bum. He squeaks when Louis’ hand that’s on his hip slides across his tummy to his other one. He is then pulled back so that his legs spread open further, completely wrapping around Louis’ own legs, and his back is pressed against Louis’ chest.

“'m gonna fuck you now, baby,” he mumbles into Harry’s ear, his hot breath fanning over his face. There’s no need for spreading his boy’s cheeks apart, his legs already stretched open enough that the job is done for him. So whilst he speaks, he circles Harry’s tight hole with his dripping cock, slowly rubbing over his rim and driving the boy mad. “Gonna fuck you in your pretty gold boots just like you want, pretty boy.”

Speaking of gold boots, Harry’s toes curl inside of them, his entire body clenching and unclenching in the anticipation of having a fat cock filling him up. He nods silently, eyes hooded and teeth dug into his bottom lip, waiting for Louis to fuck him like he wants.

A breathless chuckle leaves Louis’ lips before he enters the boy with no prior warning. Usually, he slows down their playing and makes sure to enter carefully, never wanting to hurt his baby. He thinks, though, that this morning this is what Harry wants; to be fucked hard, to be able to feel it for days afterwards, to have this engraved in his mind. So he doesn’t pause, just fucks right into him, making the boy whimper in the delightful burn, his back arching so goddamn deliciously, head falling back against Louis’ shoulder, his neck pretty and exposed.

Louis starts fast; gets Harry impossibly close with the way he rocks his hips up again and again, quicker and quicker. It is musky smells and the soundtrack of skin slapping skin, moans and whimpers echoing off the walls. Harry trembles against him, back pressed to his chest, letting Louis support him whilst he messily moves his hips back in return, trying to get more of Louis’ cock inside of him. It’s a futile attempt, he knows it is, but he sucks on the junction of where Louis’ jaw and neck meet and ignores that fact.

Louis’ arm is still wrapped around Harry’s tummy, his other, sliding down Harry’s chest and pinching at his nipple, so hard between his fingertips. Harry gasps, arching his back again, his arse taking the rough fucking like his life depends on it. Louis continues rolling his pink nub between his fingertips, and Harry keeps sighing little moans, absolutely keening, lips trembling.

“Like getting your nipples played with don't you?”

Harry shudders, the press of Louis’ smirk and rough stubble to his neck making his eyelids flutter shut. His mouth goes pliant,  a ‘ _yes_ ’ that sounds more like a breath of air spilling from between his plush lips falling out.

“Just love it, huh? When daddy plays with you like this?”

Louis sucks on his earlobe, using the arm that he has wrapped around Harry’s waist to help pull the boy up and off his cock and then to drag him back down onto it, his hips meeting each opposite movement. It makes Harry squirm, whimper and moan, these little choked breaths draining from his mouth with each bounce.

“Yes- more, please- a- _ah_ ,” Harry gasps, grinding down roughly to feel Louis’ cock rubbing against his sweet spot so perfectly, making his body tingle in every place.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis breathes, one hand gripping Harry’s hip and the other digging crescent moon shapes into the boy’s shoulder, shoving him down on his cock roughly. He looks between their bodies as he thrusts, moaning at the sight of himself entering his baby’s hole again and again. Then, he glances to the side, his boy’s legs smooth like cream, the toes of his pretty gold boots digging into the bed. It’s just so goddamn _obscene_.

“Gonna think about this every time you wear these, think about how good daddy felt inside you,” he watches the boots dig further into the mattress, and he smirks, “Daddy’s gonna think about it, too. Gonna get him so hard when you wear ‘em, princess.”

“Da- _daddy_ ”

“Think about fucking your tight hole,” Louis enunciates by meeting Harry’s arse with his hips, “how good you looked riding daddy’s cock in your little, gold boots.”

Harry’s tummy leaps, mouth dropping open, eyebrows drawn. “Come-” he gasps, “daddy- gonna-”

Louis cuts him off, snapping his hips into Harry and staying buried deep inside of him. He slides his hand down and grabs Harry’s cock, yanking on it hard, “You don’t come until I _say_  you can come.”

Harry sobs, eyes welling with tears, but he nods best he can, his breath staggered.

In a moment’s hesitation, Louis quickly mumbles so, so quietly into his ear, “Colour?”

“Green,” Harry says in an inhale, closing his eyes tighter to stop the tears that roll down his cheeks, “very green.”

He can feel Louis’ smirk against the back of his neck again, only making him want to come even more, especially so when he murmurs, “ _Perfect_ ,” and starts to fuck him even harder. 

He's green, very green, but physically, he is the colour of Valentine’s Day. All red cheeks, his arse ones and his face ones; red lips, red wrists, red puffy nipples, and a gorgeously red and swollen cock that bounces and hits his tummy with each thrust. He is near putty in Louis' arms, so far into pleasure and been denied to come twice already. So pliant, so good.

He sucks in as much air as he can suck in, feeling his lungs burn, but it’s so subtle compared to the sensations he gets when he is so full of cock like this. His body trembles, head a swirling, dizzy mess. He is edging and falling back in, black and white spots filling his vision. Everything is so much and not enough, and he gasps and shudders, his mind staggering.

Leaning back into Louis with his mouth open and eyes hooded, he begins feeling as if he is near ready to faint, maybe even float off. His eyes trace the way Louis’ lips are parted, his eyebrows furrowed, so concentrated on fucking him it’s like he feels it’s his job. Harry shivers at that thought, vision blurry and spotted.

He mumbles best he can through his shuddered breaths, “Lou.”

Louis’ hips stutter when he tilts his head to look at him, and then they stop completely, a flash of worry in his lust filled eyes.

“Harry, baby?” he murmurs quickly, bringing one of his hands to cup his face.

Harry hums, blinking slowly, his breath feels so heavy, too much.

Louis bites his lip, eyes scanning Harry’s pliant and blank face. Then, he kisses him, so, so softly; teasing kisses to just his bottom lip so his boy can still breathe. His hands caress Harry’s love handles gently, rubbing in tender little touches like he is kissing him with more than just his mouth. Slowly, he takes his hands off of Harry, and begins undoing the knot in the bindings that hold his hands behind his back, distracting him with the slow kisses.

He is still buried in his baby boy, still desperate for his own orgasm, too. But he also knows it’s a bit too much for Harry, green or not, he needs to breathe a little, calm down a lot, or he's going to black out. And though Harry has given him consent to just keep fucking him after the first time it happened and for if it ever happened again, Louis never has or wanted to. He needs Harry's glossy eyes and his desperate whines and tongue-filled kisses, he needs more than just a fuck from Harry, because he needs Harry, his baby.

Harry whines a little when his wrists fall away from one another and he finds himself free. Pouting against Louis' lips, he huffs, his breathing better, but still very uneven. "Why’d you untie me, daddy?" he asks, voice slurred and his hands still behind his back despite being able to move them on his own.

"Didn't want you tied up anymore, darling," is his only reply and he pecks Harry's lips again, despite the obvious frown that covers his sex-flushed face.

"But I-" he starts slowly, "where's at now?"

Louis furrows his eyebrows, holding the gold piece of fabric up, "This?" he asks.

“Mhhm,” he nods, all dazed smile and hazy eyes. He finally moves his arms, making grabby hands and murmuring, "I want it."

"Alright, baby, okay. Hush," he chuckles softly, letting Harry take it from him. It makes Harry smile, his dimples poking in happily, and he leans in to kiss Louis again.

Louis runs his hands down Harry's arms until he gets to his baby’s hands, and he laces them together, his palms over Harry's knuckles. He slides their hands to lay on top of Harry's thighs, right where they crease and meet his hip bones. It’s intimate, warm; pressed close in every junction they share. Harry inhales heavily through his nose, his eyes closing peacefully. Then, he wiggles his arse.

Louis kisses his temple with a small, fond kind of smile, and unlike before, he slowly starts rocking his hips. It’s less about roughness and speed and being dominant, and more about making Harry feel good, and making this moment more than what its plans were. His cock circles inside of him, rubbing in slow, short movements over his prostate. It’s demanding, except in a soft, gentle way; forcing them to feel it together, but slowly.

"Mmm, daddy," Harry moans softly, meeting the sensual thrusts given to him by grinding his arse back.

Louis kisses over his shoulder and neck, his own breathing picking up again. He tightens his hands over Harry's, fingertips slipping between Harry's and nails digging into his skin lightly.

"Move back, baby," he whispers into Harry's ear, spreading his knees further so Harry can sit on his cock and thighs, lying back against Louis and letting him rock him languidly to an orgasm. " _Let'me take care of you, jus' sit back._ "

Harry whimpers, but nods nonetheless. He lets himself press his back into Louis' chest, shifting and sitting completely. Louis’ cock is nestled deep inside of him, pressed up against his sweet spot, rubbing against it every time they sway their hips together.

“ _God_ , I love you so much,” Louis murmurs against Harry’s neck, making the boy shiver when he bites down, sucking a small, wine coloured spot into his neck. He swivels his hips a little, just letting Harry’s clenching walls and tight heat pull him closer to the edge. The heels of Harry’s boots are pressing into the bottom of his arse, and not only is it grounding and hot as fuck, but it’s also a visual reminder that he should thank god that yoga exists and thank god that Harry loves it so much.

“Kiss me, daddy,” Harry says quietly, “please kiss me.”

Louis doesn’t say anything, instead presses his mouth to Harry’s when Harry turns his head. Their lips meet in a slow, sensual kiss, tongues filthy and wet. God, kissing like this feels like a train wreck, like there is always something more when they’re touching. Their teeth scrape together leniently, genuine moans escaping both their mouths. They are sweat glistened and sticky, palms pressing into pulses, pulses snug and sexy, _god_ , do they touch like they’re starved of it.

They only stop kissing when Harry gasps, his mouth falling open. Louis shifts his hips, pushing into him at a new angle that drives him to the tipping point. Digging his nails into his own thighs, Harry senselessly ruts back in desperate fervour, wanting Louis' cock to stay pushed up and throbbing against his swollen spot until he is coming over his tummy.

“Slow down, baby,” Louis murmurs against his temple, pressing a gentle kiss into his sweat-sheened skin.

Harry furrows his eyebrows, already slowing down but whining in the process. “Please, Daddy- I- wanna turn ‘round, please.”

“Like it better when I can see you, pretty boy?” he murmurs sweetly, taking Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging on it, “Is that it?”

Harry nods, keening into the affection, the touches, his eyelashes fluttering.

Louis kisses his shoulder, his neck, his cheek, nodding his ‘okay’ into Harry’s neck. He helps lift him off of his cock, and then he himself lays down, crossing his legs like a pretzel to support Harry. Harry who is already straddling his hips, hand on Louis’ cock and hovering over it beautifully.

“Need help, baby?” Louis asks softly, sprawled lazily in anticipation.

He shakes his head, bottom lip between his teeth as he positions Louis’ cock in the right place under his waiting hole, sitting down slowly and moaning filthily once he finally does let it inside of him. He sinks down passively, right down until he is sat on Louis’ fat cock completely, his mouth open and eyes closed as he just _feels_  the _fullness._

"Such a good boy," Louis mutters, his chest rising in uneven breaths. He pushes himself up onto his elbows, then the rest of the way so that he is sitting up straight again, Harry on his cock and in the crater of his crossed legs.

Harry kisses him first thing, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing their chests flush together, hearts fluttering together with each panted breath. His tongue slips between Louis’ thin lips, sloppy gasping and too much teeth. He wraps his legs around Louis’ waist, the heels of his boots digging into Louis' arse, and _fuck_ , it feels so indecent, so wrong, and that’s why he loves it so goddamn much, his baby’s boots digging into his skin to get more cock in him.

Louis grips Harry's hips, his nails digging into Harry’s soft, little hips in the same way _Harry's_ nails are digging into his shoulder. Their fucking becomes unorderly and messy and goddamn _helpless_ , both fucking to come with all finesse thrown out the window. Louis bites Harry's lip and lets it snap back into place and Harry clamps his arse on Louis’ dick, grinding down so rough and slow.

Little whines in the sounds of 'uh, uh, uh' keep falling from Harry's lips. His eyes are closed tight, head thrown back and mouth open as he rides Louis’ cock like Armageddon is happening in their bed. He feels like Louis’ got a chain around his throat, but god knows he doesn’t mind.

“Fuck,” Louis groans, nails digging into his baby’s hips as he pulls him down harder on his dick, tight and hot and so wet around him. Through the intense feeling of the tight velvet surrounding him, he can feel Harry’s cock nestled between their tummies, hot, flushed and leaking all over their tummies. Harry swivels his hips, choking on a breath as he tightens his legs around Louis’ waist and rides deeper, harder, his cock grinding into Louis’ stomach so sweetly.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Harry cries, “ _please_ touch me- please, please, please,” he voice breaks off into a desperate whisper, his forehead dropping to Louis’ as he rocks back and forth frantically, his breathing wild.

Through their skin slapping and filthy little moans filling the air, Louis manages to slip a hand between their bodies, and with no further word, he is wrapping a hand around Harry’s cock and dragging the whimpers out of him; thumb on his swollen cock head and fingers wrapped around his length. He wanks him slowly, thumb caressing his wet tip so teasingly, overwhelming Harry and making him sob, tears slipping from his eyes as he desperately bounces on Louis’ cock.

“Close, close-   _oh_ \- please,” strings from his lips, his thighs a quivering delight. He grips Louis’ shoulders like he’s trying to hold to something bigger than the both of them, that fuzzy feeling swirling in his tummy and filling up his mind.

“C’mon baby, look so pretty on daddy’s cock, “Louis reassures breathlessly, squeezing Harry’s cock and flicking his wrist a little, “so, so pretty.”

Harry’s bottom lip trembles and a deep, throaty noise escapes his lips. He slams himself back down on Louis’ cock, rocking frantically as his pretty cock starts shooting white ropes of come all over his tummy and chest, a tiny bit hitting his chin. Louis groans filthily, Harry’s arse tightening around him, his baby’s entire body trembling against him.

Thoughtlessly, he lets go of Harry’s spent little cock and pushes him over so that he is lying in his post-orgasm state against the bed and he can fuck him easier. Harry’s chest heaves, his body pliant like putty, and Louis just keeps fucking into him hard, his eyebrows furrowed and chin dropped as he groans and mutters curses under his breath

It’s when Harry regains a hazy sense of movement, being quite despite oversensitivity, and he wraps his legs around Louis’ waist. The unfamiliar feeling of the boots against his skin and the obscene thought of it all is what sends him over the edge, finally, Harry murmuring in a soft, sweet voice, “Daddy.”

“Oh- oh, _fuck_.” He comes deep inside of his baby boy, a pretty, high pitched moan dragging its way up his throat as he does so. Thankfully, he manages to pull out of Harry’s spent and come filled arse before falling somewhat beside him on their bed, his breathing erratic.

“Fuck,” he mutters to himself, breath pouring out between trembling lips. His body feels raw and used, and he loves it, can only imagine how Harry feels.

Harry lazily pulls himself closer to Louis, further down on the bed, though, so he rests his head on Louis’ thighs and stares up at him as they both catch his breath. He swears that every time they touch it’s the best thing he has discovered, like little miniature heavens are spreading across his body with every grazed skin on skin contact. And right now, in his post-high state, his eyelashes meet his cheekbones and it’s the greatest refreshment thought possible.

Harry lazily pulls himself closer to Louis, though with the way they laid down his head ends up pressed into his thigh, hand sprawling over Louis’ hot tummy where he traces shapes with quivering fingertips. Louis keeps his eyes closed, face at ease, Harry lovely and emitting a warmth that wraps around him, he only hopes it’s returned in the brief moments.

Harry giggles quietly, and Louis’ bones reverberate at a distinct frequency at the pretty sound waves. Until he feels a pressure on his cock and he jerks, whining loudly, and eyes closing tighter.

“What’re you doing?” he whines, trying to squirm away, “still sensitive.”

Harry only giggles again, and Louis finally opens his eyes to glare at the boy. But then he lifts his head and sees Harry finished up a knot in the gold fabric that is now tied around his raw cock. He meets Harry’s eyes that got little specks of light shining in them, dimples caved in, and the boy nuzzles his face back into Louis’ thigh, mumbling, “Look daddy, even has a little bow on it, wrapped it myself.”

Louis snorts, laying back down on the bed, “Wrong holiday, babe.”

Harry yanks his dick and glares.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos. comment !!!  
> come say hi at my [tumblr](http://wankerville.tumblr.com/) where i usually answer messages five years late! or like, send in fic ideas to help me get out of this slump i dont fucking know. 
> 
> title credit to radiohead btw.


End file.
